ツナとリボーン:Tsuna and Reborn
by Daylite
Summary: Trouble ensues after the wedding when Byakuran confesses to Tsuna. Fluff. Yaoi. Sequel to Sky and Sun. Slight M-preg, R27, One-sided 10027.


ツナとリボーン:Tsuna and Reborn

* * *

Inspired by Natalie Kills – Wonderland - "I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me."

**A/N: **This is more of a series of 'one-shots' featuring after the wedding. The timeline as you can see progressed during the first story. Tsuna's in high school now. This last sequel solves all the conflict and explains the reason of Reborn's behaviour. I mainly just want to insert fluff here, no angst. If you're unsure about how the time past in the fic, watch out for the seasons as I describe it. You'd roughly have a good gauge of the timeline.

**Anyway I need to post this surely: (because you wouldn't want my your and other people's great fic to be destroyed, eradicated from the face of the world right? ) Please sign the petition. I'm begging you as an author here. ****IN CASE I got banned, find me on AO3, EanDaylite or tumblr, under the same username.**

www. Change . fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# (remove the line gaps and spaces)

**Dedication (to those who guessed correctly & my reviewers partly because I couldn't remember all of the people who guessed it correctly.):** Lexi-chan94, Tsuna27, Miyanoai, dream-of-silent-death, Yuulegi, catxmelon, KitsuneNaru, MissDinosaur, Toko Kyotaro, xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx , MaliciaRoxasSasuke , R3iga1004, Babachi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. If not KHR would be full of R27 now, I swear. XD.

**Must Read: **Oh my god. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT TOKUGAWA TSUNAYOSHI, the character that Amano Akira picked to name after Tsunayoshi was homosexual. Okay, BL is CANON in KHR now. I don't care. For more info, go to Wikipedia and search, Tsunayoshi Tokugawa.

**Warning: **Slight M-preg, some OOC, Bad writing… grammatical mistakes and run off sentences. *Guilty* Too lazy to get a beta reader who likes R27.

* * *

**_/one-shot,Tsuna POV/  
_**

* * *

**Halting**

I've never seen him this angry before. I realized I didn't see him angry this _much _when I was with him. I realized there are many different facets of him I don't know or recognise. As creepy and as scary as it is, I want to know. After all, this is what love is right? It makes you do all these crazy things, but they say it's the best thing that can bring your life. Some deny it, though.

Under the shade of the light from the curtain-from the windows at my back, their shadows crept up their faces, covering their faces. I couldn't real their expressions, but I could feel them already fighting each other mentally. My room was eerily quiet now, not a single thing moved. My husband stood there, tilting his fedora. Byakuran prepared himself to launch the first move.

"Byakuran!"

I shuddered under the pressure of both of them, exerting this same kind of killer-aura. I sighed. This is never going to change is it? I guess I can't help it after all. I've got to tell him the truth.

"R-Reborn! Stop it! Bya-akuran you too!" My words were obviously fallen on deaf ears when both of them started attacking one another.

I need a distraction. Twitching my lips, I uttered.

"I love you!"

Both heads turned, staring at me, a.k.a., _the prize_, in shock. This is exasperating-they wouldn't listen to me when I begged them to stop, but this is-ugh! I am utterly speechless towards their reactions.

"My, my, Tsunayoshi-kun, might I ask who you're finally confessing to?"

"U-UUUh..."

Reborn shot me a glance, expecting me to call out his name. I covered my face with my hands, but leaving some gaps for me to see. I stepped back slowly, not wanting to fall down. The heat is slowly rushing up to my face. This is a sticky situation that I somehow landed into. I closed my eyes, unable to stop the flow of memories replaying in my head.

**Flashback**

**Part 1**

The crisp cool airs in the airport allowed me to slump back, and relax. Tourists and locals were flocking all over at the counters. As I approached the exit, I saw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto waving to us. It's good to see them after such a long time. I've missed them.

"J-juudaime! You're back! How was your honeymoon with Reborn-san?" Gokudera-kun exclaimed, jubilant when my sight is in-line with his.

"G-gokudera-kun! It's torturous-" I replied, startled by his sudden presence, and paused to peek at Reborn, who was arching his neck higher to look at me. The 'I'll-promise-you-night-time-would-be-fun' look scares me, and I scrambled to edit my sentence.

"GREAT! REALLY GREAT!" Gokudera-kun seemed unconvinced, but nevertheless, was happy for me.

Really, the honeymoon with him was considered torturous. He made me train even though _it was our honeymoon_! If that's not worse, he gets into his more sadistic side at night. You can hear me screaming every night. I wonder whether my screams will even reach Japan.

The crowd in the airport began to increase by the time it was noon and we rushed out of the place to avoid the crowd. We took a train back to Namimori. Gokudera-kun was at another cabin, despite his protests; Reborn said that he wanted to speak with me in private. Yamamoto understood that, and dragged him into the other cabin.

"Baka-Tsuna, the ninth summoned me to the Vongole Headquarters and has a mission for me. I'll be gone for a few months after tomorrow." Reborn stated, whilst using his index finger to poke my forehead. His fingers felt warm, like the sun.

The train was moving at an incredibly high speed, but I could feel that it didn't have any effect towards any passenger. The seats were comfortable, but I didn't find that distracting enough. I didn't want to hear that. Being away from Reborn for a few months... is heart aching. Am I really that pathetic that I want my tutor-cum-husband to stick with me, not getting anything done?

"I-it'd be fine...Reborn. I'd be alright." I claimed, of course that's not what my heart says. I knew he would be worried about me, though he wouldn't quite show his affections. I blushed at the thought.

"Don't get too conceited, Baka-Tsuna." He flicked my forehead gently with a light, casual smile. I returned his smile.

Covering half of my face with a single hand, I told him something that I hadn't told him before. It's a whole new confession.

"_A-A-aishi-shiteh-r-ru." _My face burned, and I acted quickly to hide it. I faced the floor, remaining speechless until he plucked my hand off my face.

A light chuckle escaped from his lips. His lips curved into a smile and he patted my head, then using both of his hands, he brought me closer to him, letting my head lean against his body. That moment ignited a small, warm fire in my heart.

"_Aishitehru, Baka-baka-Tsuna."_

I felt my face burn, even though that sentence was enunciated many times by him-that voice, that person, him. He broke the embrace, but kept his hands on my shoulders. He inched closer, bringing his face to meet eye-to-eye with me. Our lips touched, and then our kiss deepened.

The brief moment of tongues touched, I felt by desire burst, flowing like the stream, coursing through my blood. It felt hot, but so nice. Our saliva mixed, and it felt for a moment, I was lost in sanity by this very action.

_I couldn't live without you, Reborn._

**Part 2**

His shoes brushed against the ground, and he lit a cigarette. After that, he opened the closet and took out a dress shirt and a tie. Then, he donned it and wore his jacket. Without opening my eyes, I could already trace his actions. He's leaving now. I wouldn't see him in a few months' time. I felt tears swell, my inner-self resisting begging him to stay with me. I bore them all back. He'd be back soon, really, I told myself. I wouldn't have to bear him torturing me; it's a good thing really. He covered me with the blanket that I kicked off.

"I'll be back soon, Tsuna."

Placing a chaste peck on my forehead, he then leaped out of the window at my room in the second storey. He left. I slid back into sleep.

"T-tsu-kun! Wake up! You're late for school!" Kaa-san called from the kitchen. I wake up to the fact that there's no one stealing my breakfast. That's a good thing, I keep telling myself that, but who am I kidding? I'm already starting to miss him. The rest of the days without him would be dreadful.

I shook my head in denial, and went to the bathroom. Taking a glance at the crisp straight uniform, I sighed. The high-school uniform looks too bright for me now, reflecting the rays of the sunlight off, as if smiling to me.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly, and slipped off my pyjamas before donning on the school uniform. I grabbed my bread before bidding farewell to my mother, but I was stopped by her.

"Tsu-kun, ah, it's-it's nothing. It's best that you not know." Kaa-san uttered. What was it that I better not know? She made me curious now.

"Kaa-san, tell me." I pleaded. She made me burning with curiosity now, so not knowing it makes me feel unsettled.

"It's nothing." She broke the conversation before I got to ask any more questions. She reminded me that the school is going to start soon, and I'm going to be late. When I realized that, I rushed off to school without bothering her about it. It's really strange though, when we went to the future, it's Kaa-san that didn't know anything, not me. Now the situation is reversed, and that made me tinged with sadness.

On the way to school, I met Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun on the usual crossroad junction. They greeted me with much enthusiasm, and I greeted them back with not much of it. We ran all the way to school and managed to get into the school gates without getting bitten to death by Hibari-san.

Hibari-san took over all the Namimori schools when I was 16. So, even though we're in high school, we would _still be bitten to death_ if out attires are not prim and proper. There are only two exceptions though-and that person is Gokudera-kun and Mukuro. Gokudera-kun said that he didn't give a damn to Hibari-san or recognised him as part of the familigia. Despite clashing with Mukuro many, many times, Mukuro still doesn't really care about his attire and didn't bother to alter it. Mukuro says that he likes his outfit.

I heard that once, Hibari-san became so annoyed by Mukuro that he went to his place and _almost tore up all his uniforms_. The thought of that made me accidently 'hiie' when I was running to class. I pushed the thought about abiding school rules aside and tried to concentrate on class. The temporary homeroom teacher came in to replace Reborn for his absence. Unfortunately, Reborn is still _my homeroom teacher and maths teacher. _He asked for a transfer when I graduated, though it's quite obvious why.

The girls in my class went crazy over him, again. While I was lost in my reverie, the temporary teacher announced that there would be a new student again. I tensed. Whenever there's a new student, or a new teacher, I would get prepared-90% of the time it's someone I know. The teacher began the new student's introduction. He scribbled the new student's name of the blackboard.

It read, "Byakuran Gesso". I jerked up from my chair. B-B-Byakuran?

"Please enter the classroom, Gesso-san." the temporary teacher instructed. The door was pushed open, and Byakuran stepped into the classroom. I wasn't used to seeing him wearing the Namimori uniform. It looks good on him, but I wasn't used to it, though I must admit, he looks better in his white spell uniform in the future.

"Konichiwa! Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun!" He waved at me, which I reluctantly replied him back. Why was he here anyway?

Enma-kun tapped on my shoulders, questioning me is he the same guy that appeared in the Rainbow Representative battle. I nodded my head. Gokudera-kun tensed, and stood up. Before I could stop him in doing anything rash, he shouted.

"B-Byakuran, you bastard! What are you doing here? What are you planning to do to Juudaime?" Gokudera-kun prattled on and on about it while Byakuran ignored him. He strolled to my table and pointed to the guy sitting next to me.

"Sensei, can I have this sit?" He questioned, with his usual casual tone. The guy sitting next to me was taken aback by his actions. The teacher was stunned, but nevertheless, allowed and appointed the guy another seat at the back.

The teacher had the lesson started after this event. I whispered to Byakuran.

"Psst psst, B-Byakuran, w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. I wasn't used to speaking with Byakuran.

"Well, actually, I thought Tsunayoshi-kun as an interesting person... and back at my school, it's no fun... so I decided to check Namimori out and study here," Byakuran answered, with a bright smile. I frowned and sighed. I know with Byakuran here, there would be definitely, more trouble.

"I-i see," after replying, I turned my head to listen to the teacher babble about the Pythagoras theorem. I didn't comprehend anything the teacher taught, but its way better than facing Byakuran. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, while the teacher drones on and on.

These few months without Reborn, is going to be loonnng.

**Part 3**

I felt a shadow loom over me when it was time for a break during Physical Education lesson. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were punished for fooling around at the field, or so the teacher in charge of this lesson says. Apparently they were arguing over a matter, like always, and were making a lot of noise.

That didn't matter to me now. I said at the side of the field, watching them run. They were trying to win each other and outlast each other. I grimaced at their actions.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like some?" He pointed to his packets of marshmallows. I shook my head. I didn't feel like eating and-wait! Is eating allowed in physical education anyway? He settled down beside me, and I can't help but flinch. It was too close for comfort. He was leaning close to me, not more than an inch between us.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like to go to the amusement park this Saturday?" Byakuran asked without batting an eye, staring into my eyes. I stiffened. I-is he as-asking me o-out on a date? I unfolded my cross-legged legs. I don't know what to reply. I didn't really want to go but I was afraid if I reject him he might coerce me into going. It's the same with or without my reply right? It's such a catch-22 situation.

"W-Well... s-sure." I felt what I was doing was wrong, but it's not like a date right? I'm just...going out with a friend. Maybe by doing this I can keep my mind off Reborn.

He stood up from the ground and leaned against the fence behind.

"Alright. Then it's a date." He proclaimed. I jerked up. A-A date? If Reborn finds out, he's going to murder me!

"W-W-wait B-Byakuran!" He slipped away whilst I was in deep thought. This...is the worse situation ever. The sun that was shining brightly in the sky was now shrouded by the clouds. Placing my palm on my forehead, I sighed and prayed that this better not be trouble.

**Part 4**

Lying at my bed, I stared straight into the wall, with the back of my palm placed on my forehead. Why do I keep attracting trouble? My handphone beeped, signalling me there's a text. I fished it out at my pocket. It's from Reborn. I jerked up the bed, picking myself to sit properly when I read the text.

_**From: Reborn XX-XXX-XXXR27**_

_**Title: **__-_

_**Message: **__Dame-dame-Tsuna, I'd be coming home early, but I can't tell how soon. Maybe by a month of 2. Rejoice._

Reborn's going to arrive early? That's great... w-wait. That's not great. If he catches me on a _friendly outing_ with Byakuran then I'm dead. W-Wait-since it's a friendly outing it's no harm right? It's not l-like I'm going to k-kiss him or anything. Okay, it's settled-I have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.

I let myself lie into the bed again, and I closed my eyes in distress.

The sun shone on the bed, causing me to jump from the scorching heat the sun rays caused. I scowled. It's like Reborn trying to wake me up at morning. I glanced at the sky. The sky was clear and azure blue today. The clouds were puffy and pure white, showing no signs of rain later. I grimaced.

I checked my hand phone for anymore texts. There was one from Gokudera-kun, which says, "Good morning, Juudaime! It's such a nice day! Would you like to have a group study at your house?" I texted back a 'No' and a random excuse. I wouldn't want him to find out that I was going out with Byakuran. He would throw a tantrum.

Changing out of my pyajamas, I picked out the usual '27' hoodie, and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that had a belt slung from the front to the back. Since I grew taller, the '27' hoodie I wore at the future arc no longer fits, so I bought a new one, but in a different colour. It's orange, my favourite colour.

I wore a pair of sandals, and headed out without informing my mother. Speaking of my mother, I still haven't figure out what she meant yesterday. I bit my lower lip. Hopefully, that something doesn't involve me.

I didn't grab any breakfast before heading out. I simply didn't feel like eating now-I wasn't hungry. I walked to the Namimori amusement park slowly, planning how I should react in front of Byakuran later. I was getting all jittery and nervous.

I pulled the hood to cover my head, and stuffed both hands in my pocket. I forced a smile. Hopefully, I could make the best out of this situation.

When I arrived at the huge gates of the amusement park, tourists were flocking all over the entrance and the ticket booth. The gates were adorned with action figures, and some sort of elephant-thing. Mascots came out to greet children, and take pictures with them. I leaned against the wall beside the gates, waiting for Byakuran. I came early because I was nervous. It seemed that he hasn't arrived yet.

The trees were shielding me from the harsh rays of the sun, as if the sun was reprimanding and spanking me for agreeing to this. I can't help but feel guilty. I closed my eyes.

An ephemeral moment flew by, and I felt someone tap my shoulders. I gradually opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sorry that I'm so late, I went ahead to buy the tickets when I see that you're still not here." He reasoned, giving me his usual smile. W-Well, that's understandable.

"I-It's okay." I forgave him. At the next split second, he grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me into the amusement park.

"I want to ride that first, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran yelled, because he wanted me to hear what he was saying and was aware of the noise generated by the crowd. I followed where his finger was pointing to.

It was the bungee jump! Oh no! I-I-I r-rreally don't want t-to ride that!

"B-Byakuran, I-i don't t-think-" I said whilst my sentence was cut short. He neglected my opinion and continues to pull me together with him for the queue to the ride. I gulped. I am going to die...

While the personnel was checking the safety of our seats, whether all our safety precautions were alright, whether everyone's belts were attached and locked, Byakuran told me that once a person died when her hair was stuck to the machine, and when the machine flew up, her head detached from the body. Now, she hunts targets she find suitable when they were riding the ride. I swallowed. He made me afraid now!

"B-byakuran... s-stop it... I don't want to h-hear it..." I informed, scared stiffed, and now quivering. The personnel signalled us that we are all ready to go by a thumb up.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, if you are scared, don't hesitate to hug my arm!" Byakuran offered, which I politely declined his offer.

The machine started, and the seats were elevated off the ground by a mechanism behind. We were getting higher and higher, and I could feel the wind blowing up my face. I could feel my acrophobia catching up to me.

I was close to fainting when the machine stopped on the very top. Byakuran then said something that I _really didn't need to know_.

"This ride's amazing right? I hear that at the very top, we're approximately 45 floors above ground."

Hearing that, I began to look down-a thing I absolutely must not do. The moment I glanced below, the ride geared up and started its engine again. It's going down at high speed. I was too astounded to scream. Subconsciously, I hung on to Byakuran's hand for my dear life.

The ride halted at half way, hinting me that it wasn't finished torturing me. It then went up again, and down at maximum speed without giving me a breather. I felt my heart stop for a moment. I'm going to have a heart attack if this ride's not stopping soon.

When the ride came to a stop, I felt my head spinning and I could see stars, and I was still holding on to Byakuran for assurance. He brought me to a nearby bench by the ride. I could still hear people screaming for their lives at the very ride.

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, wasn't that fun?" Fun my foot. I grimaced and felt a wave of nausea hit me.

"...B-byakuran... I do-don't feel like riding a-anything a-again." I stated, and felt his hand pat my back. He approached me, and turned my body to face him at the bench.

He gave me a light peck on my cheeks. My eyes widened.

"There, all better?" Byakuran asked. I was stunned by his actions, and touched the part which he kissed.

"A-Ah... U-Uh... Y-yes." I nodded, while feeling my cheeks burn.

My handphone beeped. I flipped open my handphone. It was from Kaa-san. I frowned-that's strange, Kaa-san usually don't call or text me. I opened the text.

_**From: Kaa-san XXN-ANA-XXXX**_

_**Title: **__-_

_**Message: **__Tsu-kun, come home soon. There's something I need to discuss with you, and Reborn-kun. Reborn-kun's worried about you-you left without telling anyone where you were heading._

R-Reborn's back? This is trouble. Byakuran used his finger to lift my creases on my forehead formed by the frown.

"What's the matter, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran mildly said, his smile not faltering.

My hands clenched into fists. I let out a long sigh. It's not his fault, but I need to leave. As much as my guilt for leaving him tries to fight my desire to meet Reborn, my desire wins out in the end. I've missed him.

"I'm sorry, Byakuran, I need to go. R-Reborn's back and there's s-something urgent I need to attend t-to." I apologized and excused myself, and stood up. The clouds are starting to get darker and darker, and it's rapidly absorbing the water, evaporating them into water vapours.

Byakuran's eyes were covered by his bangs, and his lips gradually curved downwards. I tensed. Grabbing the opportunity, I decided to use this chance to flee. While I flee, my walk turned into a sprint. My hyper intuition is telling me that something's not right, and I should not associate with Byakuran or even communiciate with him right now.

The trees were whispering secrets to one another and it felt like a peaceful moment. It felt like all my stress were released or vaquished, and I enjoy the slight moment before continuing my journey home.

At a split second, just after blinking, I saw Byakuran materialising in front of me. His white shirt appeared first, as his figured was slowly formed straight in front of him. I was bemused for a second, then I realized that he was using his powers, I felt my shoulders slump.

"B-Byakuran..." I murmured his name. Byakuran marched towards me, staring straight into my orbs. His purple iries tell me that I'm about to feel the wrath of him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun... It wasn't very good to abandon your date... especially if you're going rendezvous with my love rival." The ex-mare ring holder bellowed. We were at this isolated path I chose on my way out to the amusement park. I was hoping that he wouldn't find this path, since it was less crowded.

"I-I am no-t go-going to rendezvous w-with y-your l-love rival, I'm just g-going to r-return home to attend to mmatters with Kaa-san and Reborn." I reasoned, beseeching mentally that he'd let me go. Besides, I'm not going to meet his love rival. Who's his love rival anyway? What has it got to do with me?

"You are. You're meeting that arcaboleno, aren't you? He's stealing you away from me, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran mumbled, approaching me. I took a step back.

"...B-But R-Reborn's d-different! T-there's n-nothing wrong in meeting himm! W-What are you t-talking a-about?" I retorted in attempt to defend myself. I didn't understand why, I was puzzled. What is he saying?

"Still as dense as always, Tsunayoshi-kun. I've been blatantly showing my affections for you. Isn't that obvious enough?" The man dressed in black-and white confessed. His confession shook me-plainly, because I didn't perceive his actions properly.

"S-So d-does that means that-" I spoke to clear my doubts. My sentence was interrupted by another confession.

"Yes, I like you, Tsunayoshi-kun, very much. Will you be mine?" Byakuran smirked. I grimaced and clenched my fists. Pursing my lips, I thought of a proper way of rejecting him. I lowered my head.

"B-Byakuran..." I grumbled. I didn't know what to say to persuade him of letting me off the hook and stop pursuing me. Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell him that he shouldn't chase after someone who's married.

In an instant, he was right in front of me, and his face inching closer to me by each millisecond. I was too dazed to dodge it, and I was too shocked to what he did. Our lips contacted for a breath moment, and using his tongue, he tried to pry open my lips, but before he could manage to do it, someone interrupted us.

I regained conscious, and pushed him away. A gunshot could be heard, and Byakuran dodged the supposed bullet. The sound of the friction of his shoes with the cement floor was familiar. The scent of tobacco and espresso was lingering in the air. H-He's h-here.

"Byakuran. What are you doing to my wife?"

That moment, I felt the air shook.

That moment, I felt the protective figure of him and his shadow, covering my entire existence. That moment, _I felt a gush of desire, need, want, lust, love._

_I've missed you._

**Conflict**

**Part 1**

I snapped out of the trance, and the two were still fighting. Taking a deep breath, I pushed them both aside after igniting Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Back at my room, I plopped down on my bed. My bright yellow curtains flew as I felt a cool breeze. The curtains were translucent, thus making the sunlight that shone in looked yellow. It made the whole room looked yellow too, or with a yellow shade. The clouds cleared when we reached home, looks like today would be a sunny day.

"Let's cut to the chase. Baka-Tsuna, why are you at the amusement park with Byakuran?" Reborn queried, with murdeous aura all seeping out of his body. I gulped. Under the precense of Byakuran, I really don't want to admit my true intentions, but with both glaring at me, waiting for my answers, I really don't know what to say.

"Eh... Well," I paused. "That's because I thought going out to the amusement park with Byakuran would be a friendly meeting." Even in hyper dying will mode, I tend to get tensed.

"But Tsunayoshi-kun, I did mention that it was a date," Byakuran argued to defend himself. I bit my lower lip. Reborn's glaring at me again.

"Yes, you did, but when I wanted to ask you about that, you were already gone." I insisted, mentally cowering under the pressure Reborn's giving me.

"Yea, but you didn't say anything when you met me at the amusement park." Byakuran said, holding a packet of marshmellow and chewing it.

"I didn't because I thought it would be rude to say it." I reasoned, hoping that Reborn would forgive me.

Reborn flicked my forehead, which I winced in the process. He folded his arms.

"Enough. The purpose I came back early, was to tell you something, Tsuna." Reborn stated. His expression did not change much.

I got out of my Hyper Dying Will Mode and prepared myself what he was about to say. My Hyper Intuition was telling me that I wasn't going to enjoy what I would hear.

"Congratulations, baka-Tsuna. You're pregnant."

**Part 2**

My reaction to hearing that was silence, then a look shriek shortly afterwards. W-What is he talking about? I don't understand. I mean, boys don't get pregnant right? Right.

"W-What are y-you talking a-about, Reborn?" I inquired, lowering my head. That can't be true right? After all, I didn't have the symptoms of being pregnant. Reborn smirked, before eyeing Byakuran. Byakuran appeared the same as always, smiling. He seems to not believe Reborn too.

"I said you're pregnant. Have you become stupider since I'm gone? You're still as dame as always, dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed, while his hands reached out to his jacket, trying to find his packet of cigarettes.

"T-That i-isn't possible! H-Have yyou forg-gotten that I w-was a m-male?" I debated, hoping to bring some sense into him as well as this conversation.

"Of course I haven't Baka-Tsuna." Reborn forked out his packet of cigarettes and took one out before placing the packet back into his pocket. Then, digging out a lighter from his trousers' pocket, he lit the cigarette before placing it in his mouth. He took a puff of it before speaking.

"Remember the bullet I shot you when we're at Belgium-the first night during our honeymoon where I fucked you senseless?" He spoke, not feeling even a tiny tint of embarrassment when he declared it.

I felt my face getting hotter. I gave a slight nod to acknowledge the fact. Byakuran frowned; his face is growing darker and darker by each second.

"That bullet I shot you was the bullet to make you pregnant. Do you need any more explanation? I doubt you'd understand the rest of the scientific facts, though." Reborn explained, while puffing another puff of smoke out. I winced under the smell, before grimacing, and taking in the facts.

He didn't tell me about this. Why wasn't I informed before they did this? Why wasn't my opinion asked? Was I just a vessel?

"R-Reborn. Why didn't you ask m-me before acting?" I pursed my lips and clenched my fists. The actions made me shoulder tensed up.

"That's because, you'd reject our idea anyway, wouldn't you?" he clarified, biting his cigarette and took a chair, before twisting the chair in an opposite direction, placing both hands on the back of the chair, then his head rested on top of his hands.

I thought about it, contemplating about it. It's true, I would reject it, but I was still angry. He didn't lie to me, but he didn't tell me beforehand about it. Like a butterfly without its wings, I crumbled to the floor.

"…Y-you didn't tell me about Bianchi either. You didn't tell me about t-this now. Y-You make me feel that y-you're so distant now, like a thousand l-light years away." I babbled, not really wanting to forgive him now.

Both of us were silent. Byakuran stood up, before grabbing my shirt, and pushing me to him, capturing my lips. He's enraged, and he doesn't care about Reborn here now. He forced upon my lips, before meeting the cage of my teeth. I refused to open it up, no matter what. After all, I'm not like Reborn.

I tried to shove him away, but it was harder than I thought. For a split second, I thought that since Reborn did this, it'd only be fair to payback right? Gradually, I opened my mouth. Byakuran's tongue is definitely something different; I didn't feel the urge to respond, so I let his tongue, play along with mine.

Reborn was unable to respond to what I was doing for a moment, before pulling out his gun, and pulling the trigger after pointing it at Byakuran. Byakuran dodged it swiftly, and pulled me away.

"Arcobaleno, even though Tsunayoshi-kun's married and all, I still like him now." Byakuran whispered into Reborn's ears, after swiftly stepping beside him, and escaping out of the room.

**Part 3**

"I believe you owe me some explanation, Tsuna." Reborn pinned me on the bed, without giving me much of a chance to retort. The pressure caused my bed to creak. I frowned in contempt.

"Y-You o-owe me some explanation too. I-I am starting to lose my trust for y-you, Reborn." I defended myself, turning my head to not face him. I faced my wardrobe.

"Am I going to force it out of you?" He was beginning to lose his patience. He's testing my patience too; he can't expect me to tell him when he doesn't tell me anything. Again, our relationship seemed to be on the rocks.

"Reborn…" I called out. "Tell me…" I was practically pleading him. If he doesn't tell me, I might as well severe the whole stupid game of relationship with him. He claims that he loves me, but he doesn't tell me anything.

"The reason the ninth wanted me back, was actually to stop our relationship." Reborn said, before releasing my wrists. He sat upright. I stared at him, agape. _Jii-chan?_ W-Why would he do that? He beseeched me to call him by 'Jii-chan' since Xanxus didn't want to call him that; he said that he missed being called that.

"B-But w-why?" I blinked.

"2 males couldn't produce an heir right?" Reborn took another puff of the cigarette he was holding. His brows scrunched. I could feel myself biting my lower lip.

"So, I told him I would even kill him to be with you, but then again, would you want someone, whose hands are stained with so much blood to be your lover?" Reborn continued. "My hands are dirty, Tsuna. My whole existence is dirty; I couldn't believe that you'd accept me, Tsuna. Without you, I can't live another single day. Without you, I can't keep sane. I'd just keep killing, like a killing machine. Before I became a tutor, killing is living for me. I have no purpose in living. After I become a tutor, teaching became fun, watching my student mature and grow. Then I met you-you stood out from the rest. You touched my heart."

He snatched my hands and placed it on his chest.

"It's my fault that I didn't consult you when I tried to impregnate you. However, can you believe my joy when I was told that we could actually have a child?" Reborn paused. I swallowed before looking away from the floor. It was the longest speech he said to me ever since forever.

"… I-" I paused, before glancing at him. It felt like the cold storm has passed. I understand now, Reborn.

"… Y-you're my sun, Reborn. Ww-ithout you, everyday would be rainy…If I'm y-your s-sky that c-could keep you s-stable and s-stay f-fixed in the sky, I'm g-glad to be." I murmured.

I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks. Taking a deep breath, I approached him. Placing a small peck on his cheeks, as a sign of saying 'he's forgiven'.

I practically forget the difficulties of being pregnant. I didn't think of that when I forgave him. Maybe I shouldn't after all. He hugged me closer after the chaste peck.

"Does that mean that we're going to have make-up sex afterwards?" Reborn questioned, though not really imposing a question, he's stating it already. He's making it happen afterwards.

"No."

**Process**

**Part 1**

"I h-hate you Reborn!" I chanted, like a repeated everyday chant. It became a process for me to chant that every single day because he's the one who caused me so much pain. I felt the kick in my stomach, I felt my stomach churning, and I have unusual carvings in midnight, which, Reborn usually wouldn't get for me. I glanced into the mirror, before wearing my school uniform.

He would force several _bottles of milk_ which he proclaimed that it's good for the baby down my throat. Thanks to me being moody, I get to boss him around (sometimes he listens to me, sometimes not.) Another thing good about being pregnant is that I don't have to suffer at night.

Kaa-san seemed _extremely un-shocked _when I told her about this phenomenon that was occurring in my body. Instead, she was overjoyed, she was over the moon. She could even jump as high as the moon, or as high as the cow and even as high as Santa. She says, "_Tsu-kun! I always knew that you were like a girl!" _

What does that mean anyway? Does she mean that I was meant to be pregnant? That was an insult that hurt my pride. Anyway, now it's the baby is only 2 month's old. I still go to school as usual, and act as nothing had happened.

My guardians kind-of knew what occurred to me. Gokudera-kun was particularly concerned about this.

"_Juudaime! Are you okay? I heard that pregnant woman can't eat pineapples! Don't eat it! I'll eat it for you!" Gokudera-kun yelled, grabbing the pineapple of my plate and wolfing it down his throat. I think he didn't have to do that, in front of so many of our schoolmates._

"_G-Gokudera-kun!" I whispered. He realized what he did and almost covered his mouth before regaining composure. Yamamoto dragged him away from me. _

"_S-Sorry Tsuna! If you'd excuse us!" Yamamoto apologized, turning to Gokudera-kun. I heard something like 'C'mon Gokudera, be a good boy and I'd cross-dress as a professor for you tonight'. _

_I blushed at the thought of my 2 best friends getting into the play. What does Yamamoto mean by professor? Does that mean that Gokudera-kun has a fetish for professors? _

I sighed at the thought. W-Well, they just being themselves. Onii-san was being himself too, shouting 'EXTREME!' and spreading the news along with it, which nobody believes him, thank god. Hibari-san was muttering about 'I'll bite you to death Sasagawa Ryohei, for causing so much commotion in Namichuu' or something like that. I shuddered at the thought. Somehow, Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and got to know the news.

He came to my classroom and congratulated me in front of all my classmates.

"_Kufufu, congratulations Tsunayoshi-kun. I hope you and that ex-arcobaleno lead a fateful life together. Enjoy before I possess your body, kufufu." Mukuro send his wishes, before materializing his trident out and pointing to the person holding the tonfa at his neck behind him._

_I smacked my face right in front of him this time before slumping back to my seat. Somehow, amidst these minor matters, I got used to this._

"_Oya oya, why isn't it Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro cussed. Hibari-san snarled, which led out to a full fight between them both. Why couldn't they settle things diplomatically? If they did, pigs would fly, but wait, pigs are already flying._

Lambo, well, is just being Lambo, nothing much changed between him and me. I-Pin and the girls too. Bianchi, well, being the same Sawada Tsunayoshi-hater now, is still pretty much obsessed with Reborn. She was absolutely bemused when she was told that I was well, pregnant, but let's not talk about her-just thinking of her makes my stomach sick.

I washed up and got ready for school. I sighed when I thought of having to face Byakuran. Things with Byakuran had been difficult. He's giving me such a hard time-even when talking to him, he would tell me he loves me, so now, I tend to pretty much ignore him and talk to Enma-kun.

Enma-kun wished me all the best, somehow, when he found that out. He made a strained face, but he was better than Byakuran a lot more. Talking to him is soothing, because he's similar to me. He's pretty honest to me too, but he's different from Byakuran, a lot different.

After I adjusted my tie, grabbing my back, I hummed a familiar tune that was on the radio last night. I drank the miso soup Kaa-san prepared and took a bite of the toast before heading out. Kaa-san was upset about my nutrition now. She said I lack proper nourishment, and I must take care of my body now. I was going to be late, so I didn't care. Reborn was sitting at his usual seat, sipping his espresso. He didn't comment about it today, which was strange.

He resumed his form teacher duties, and the fan girls were all swooning around him, asking him tons of questions. I wasn't particularly jealous, I told myself, but I can't help but feel angry when the girls were all touchy with him and flirting with him.

I felt myself standing up and leaving the classroom during homeroom.

"Sensei, excuse me, I want to go to the toilet." I muttered, and paced to the door. Before I could reach the door, he responded.

"Sorry, Sawada, I can't give you the permission. Class is starting. Go back to your seat." Reborn denied, and convinced the girls to settle back to their seats. The girls obediently went back, before winking at him. I grimaced. Perhaps I should talk to Byakuran more to spite him.

"Eh… Byakuran, can w-we share textbooks? I have f-forgotten to bring m-mine." I smiled, which he simpered in return. We pushed our tables together, and placed the textbook in the middle. Reborn tilted his fedora to an angle which I couldn't read his expression. I was feeling so smug.

I gave him a coy grin. Reborn smirked in return.

"Split your tables, Gesso, Sawada. We're having a test today. The one who fails get detention." Reborn announced, slamming a stack of papers on the teacher's table and commanded me to give out.

I grimaced. He's such a sadistic man! How could he torture his pregnant partner? I pursed my lips in contempt. I limped to the teacher's table unwillingly, and while I leaned in to take the stack of papers, Reborn whispered in my ear.

"I'll punish you later." I stiffened. T-that meant that a high chance of me getting detention. I sighed. I'd better do well in this test… which I can't. Gokudera-kun, who sits behind me now, gave me thumbs up before scribbling the answers down on the paper. Sometimes, I wish that I could have Gokudera-kun's brain.

**Part 2**

"Sawada, Kozato, Gesso, Yamamoto, Gokudera detention." Reborn read out the names written on a list. We're probably the ones that failed. T-That's strange though, Gokudera-kun failed? Byakuran failed? I have a feeling they failed on purpose.

Class passed more quickly than I thought. Soon, it was time for detention. The curtains draped in this classroom floated as a cool breeze blew in. The sky was clear again today, and the puffy clouds were traversing slowly across the sky. The walls in this classroom were green with white polka dots, designed by our class representative.

"Gokudera, if you're not serious about the test, I suggest you stop being Vongola Decimo's right hand man. Yamamoto, don't you have baseball practice? I'm sure you don't want me to tell your baseball teacher that you skipped practice don't you? I can get you kicked out of the baseball club with a snap of my fingers. Retake the test tomorrow. Out now." Reborn pointed at the door and cocked his head.

Gokudera-kun was on the verge of begging Reborn, I can see. He'd be soon going "Juudaime! Please forgive me…" on me.

I twitched my lips. "Gokudera-kun, Y-yamamoto, it's okay, I can f-fend for myself." I assured them, with a simple smile. I turned to Enma-kun and nodded. Both of them glanced at each other then decided it's best to go. Yamamoto waved at me and Gokudera-kun bowed a little and both of them departed.

"Now, Gesso, I believe you don't have any business here too, right?" Reborn settled down on his chair, and leaned back on the chair, bringing the chair tilted an angle of about 45 degree to the wall. His legs rested on the teachers table and his folded his arms.

"Sorry, Boreen-sensei, I don't quite understand what you teach at maths. In other words, your teaching sucks." Byakuran mocked, crossing his legs while opening a packet of marshmallows he taken out from his bag.

Reborn's hand reached out to his shoulder, and Leon climbed on it. It transformed to CZ75 1st. He aimed at Byakuran's packet of marshmallows and shot. The atmosphere in the room left me and Enma-kun cowering in fear. Byakuran managed to shift his packet of marshmallows away but it the bullet fired scrapped his face.

"No eating in my class, Gesso. If you think my teaching sucks, I can transfer you out of this class, or even this school." Reborn frankly stated, acting as if his words didn't affect him.

"Sensei, that wasn't very nice. You nearly hit my brain. If my brain shuts down, I would probably die." Byakuran said, though he said it thoughtlessly, as if it was nothing.

"It was meant to do it." Reborn eyed him. "Byakuran, out now. I won't miss the next time." Reborn swore, dead serious. Reborn's so accurate that he usually wouldn't miss, even if the opponent's Byakuran. I'm sure what he fired just now was a warning shot.

Byakuran ruminated for some time, while Reborn raised his gun again.

"Fine. I'll accept your terms this time, arcobaleno." Byakuran agreed, standing up and kicking his chair to Reborn, which he caught it and threw it back to the original. It was precisely at the exact same spot where the chair used to be, and it was even aligned with the table. He retreated out of the door, before sending me a wink. It never fails to make me blush.

"Now, we have the 2 dame's." Enma-kun and I took a slight peek at each other before looking at Reborn.

"Shimon Enma, I believe your capability of studying for the re-test. You'd better pass tomorrow."

I felt Enma-kun glanced at me and then back at Reborn unwillingly. Then, he nodded slowly. He lifted his chair and silently left the classroom, looking at me intently. I nodded at him, hinting him it was okay. Now, we were the only ones here. It felt so unfair, him abusing his authority here.

The wooden table was shaking now. I managed to use my hands to pin the table down, preventing it from shaking. He can't be possibly thinking of torturing me right? I'm p-pregnant with his child for god's sake.

"Now, its lesson time, dame-Tsuna."

**Part 3  
**

"You still taste so good, Tsuna."

Reborn licked the ice cream off my face. I blushed. I'm sure my face is redder than tomato now. The maple leaves fell down to the ground one by one as the tree wilted. Like we're in a canvas, the picture is painted in hues of vermillion, tea rose and amber. As my gaze wander higher, the darker the orange colour gets. The sun is shining in the brightest gold hanging in the sky, like Reborn to me. I wished that gods would freeze this moment for us, or record this moment, so that we can rewind back to this moment whenever we could.

In the end, the sun would still set, time would still flow.

"Baka-Tsuna, when will you tell Byakuran to back off? I don't like him touching what is mine." Reborn complained, nuzzling my neck. I blushed again. The ice cream is melting.

"… Not if you k-keep f-flirting." I concentrated on licking the ice cream after I said that. I was too embarrassed to look at him. I felt a sudden kick in my stomach. The baby's 4 months old now. It's still too early to determine the gender, even though they can, the result would turn out to be different later on.

"You know Tsuna, you're the apple of my eye, and nothing can replace you." Reborn flirted, biting hungrily at my neck, leaving love bites.

"…S-Stop i-it R-Reborn…ngh…" I felt my neck bleed more as he left more of them. I tend to wear a scarf to school when he leaves them on my neck.

"Y-you're n-not g-going to…stop flirting with g-girls a-aren't …you?" I can hear his dark chuckle.

I grimaced; I still need a lot work convincing the hitman.

"S-Stop it… I-I'm p-pregnant with y-your child! W-We can't do that!" I cried, wincing before smacking his hand away from my neck. It was a reflex action.

"You still need more effort if you think you can stop me, dame-Tsuna." Oh? So he's using this tone against me now.

"Y-you still n-need m-more effort if y-you're g-going to c-convince me not to talk with Byakuran." I mimicked him. His hands slip under my garments and I felt him press my nipple.

"Ngh!"

"I guess I'd have to use force." Reborn grinned sadistically, licking his lips before kissing me. Somehow, the balcony just became a make out venue.

"I like the scenery here; we should do this here more often." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him or smack him.

**Part 4**

We're having our winter holidays now, and it's as cold as hell. Carrying a child is isn't as easy as I thought it would be. The heaviness in front and the back aching behind, plus with the food you can't eat, things you can't wear, things you can't do, really, there's a whole lot of restrictions.

I don't have school now, and in December, the snow is piling up and littering the floor white. Snowflakes fell on to the palm of my hand and melted instantly when it contacted with my warm skin.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should stay inside before you catch a cold." Reborn advised, leaning at the door while watching me.

I shook my head gently, signalling him that I want to stay out here longer. The snow causes something to stir in my heart. I wanted to build a snowman now. I know it's childish, and I can't help but blush at the idea. As much as I desire to do it, I can't. I can't bend down right now. Reborn wouldn't do it for me, obviously. I took a slight peek at him, and when he's not looking this way, or when I think he was deep in his reverie, I would gather some snow, by bending down a little.

Just as the snow pile was gathered and formed into a circle, I felt something rupture inside my body. _Oh no, its coming isn't it? _

I sighed, tired of all the never-ending trouble of pregnancy. Byakuran tried to poke my belly many times and tried to talk to the stomach. There's a time when he got jealous and tried to make me miscarriage. I don't want to elaborate about this.

"Reborn…." I called, feeling the water slipping down my legs. I paled instantly. "G-Get me to the h-hospital n-now…" I muttered faintly. Reborn immediately shot up and got into action. He dialled for Doctor Shamal and got me into the house immediately. I felt my breaths getting heavier, and me panting.

He placed me on a wide bed that he prepared before I was 8 months pregnant. We were at my room. He was constantly conversing with me to calm me down. When Doctor Shamal arrived, he gathered all the equipment with Gokudera-kun's help. Gokudera-kun was cheering for me silently beside me, before exiting the room. I told him that I would be uncomfortable looking at this, so he went out, though no harm is done. Yamamoto is also outside.

Doctor Shamal was going 'I don't treat males… and yet I have to see you spreading your legs…'.

The pain was unbearable, and blood kept flowing out of me non-stop like an endless waterfall. I want to give up. I feel weak, unstable. I want to give up. I closed my eyes for a mere minute and Reborn started to panic. I've never seen him like this before.

"…Dame-Tsuna, don't give up. You're my student right? Don't act dame at this critical moment." Reborn warned, flicking my forehead lightly. My eyes still remained closed. I'm getting out of breath.

Leaning down to whisper at my ear, he told me, "You're my raison d'etre…"

My eyes flew open. It felt like those words revived me. I blushed at his words. "…S-…Stop …it." I replied weakly.

Doctor Shamal rolled his eyes. "Push, Sawada. I didn't come here to listen to both of you sweet talk to each other and coo. I can see the head now."

Reborn pointed his gun at Doctor Shamal and commanded him.

"Shut up and work." Reborn gave him a scowl.

"I can see the head now. It's a-" Doctor Shamal ignored his command and reported.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! I've come to help you!" Byakuran shouted, storming into the room. All eyes were on Byakuran at this very moment. At that moment, Reborn shot.

"Chaos shot."

**Happy Ever After**

A month has passed since then, though it is still snowing. We named our son 'Yoshimune'. Reborn looked awfully overjoyed to have our new son. I've never seen this side of him before. I felt… happy to learn this side of him. Our son looks awfully like Reborn-his hair, his actions, and I think in the near future, his personality too. He's clingy to me.

Reborn would always try to pluck our son away from me when he gets… jealous? When I ask him about that, he claims that the world's greatest hitman couldn't possibly get jealous. That day, Kaa-san went out with Yoshimune and with the rest of the family. Reborn said that he needed some alone time to tutor me. I sensed some bad vibes and intentions from him, but I didn't say anything. I was sweaty, as I just rushed home from school since Reborn told me to come home early.

"Reborn." I stepped into my room and left the door open. The air was incredibly dense here, and I opened the windows to air the room. Piles of comic books were left clustered in a corner, and a mat lay under the short table I had. There was a study desk to the right corner side of the room, but I don't use it now. Reborn took another puff of his cigarette before speaking.

"Tsuna, close the door." He commanded, and he did the action, before sitting beside him, slowly edging away from him. I felt his gaze follow me everywhere, I felt naked. I removed my back off my shoulder and placed in gently in between us. I blushed.

"You've been lacking behind in your mathematics, Tsuna. I'm going to knock it all in your head today." Reborn declared, turning behind and grabbing a handful of worksheets.

"I'm going to see to it that you complete every single one of the questions and get it correct before I'd allow you to go today." His eyes darted to my neck, like a predator watching the prey.

"There'd be a punishment of course, if you get the question wrong." His eyes glowed in a certain degree of more-than-usual sadism. I shivered and pushed myself a little more away from him.

"… I-I d-don't really w-want to do this Reborn." I whined, whilst I felt him staring at me. He cocked an eyebrow. I gulped, inching myself more and more to the exit.

"It'd be fun." Reborn promised, and the next instant I find myself running for the exit. I knew it, my hyper intuition is screaming this to me at the face, but I refuse to listen to it. I regretted it now, very badly. I find him blocking the exit the very next instant, and I felt his eyes roaming all over my body. I obediently went back.

Reborn settled down on the floor, motioning me to sit on his laps. I knew today would be a bad day. I mentally cursed myself, before gently shaking my head to reject his invitation. He frowned, and I knew somehow, he would make it happen. He pulled me using his hands and forced me to sit on his lap. I could feel the heat emitting out from him, and I could feel that my face is getting hotter and hotter by the moment.

"Do the first question." I took a peek back, and I could see him gazing at me. I turned back to do it. I took a deep breath. I looked at the first question.

I read the question. "An urn has four tags numbered 1, 2, 3, and 4. They are drawn one at a time at random with replacement, that is, a tag is drawn, its number is noted, and the tag is replaced and the urn is mixed before the next draw. The draws continue until a number is drawn that is smaller than a previously drawn number. Find the probability that the last number drawn is 1." W-What? I've never seen this kind of question. I thought about it for a while, before answering. I might as well try it, since I might get correct, only that the probability of me getting this correct is 0.00000001%.

I wrote '1' as an answer. I could feel Reborn smirking behind me. I could already feel my verdict on me.

"Wrong." I sighed. Of course I'd get this wrong! What kind of maths question is this? I sulked, placing the pencil down.

His fingers circled around my nipples and I could feel him fondling and pressing and playing with it under the thin fabric. I could feel myself biting back a moan now, and I could feel the heat under my pants. His hands slipped under the fabric, touching and exploring every part of me. The moment his fingers touches a certain part of my skin, I could feel him igniting a fire there, I wonder why only he has such effect on me.

I could feel the chains getting looser now, almost breaking free. I snapped myself back to reality, only to be driven back by a bite. I felt Reborn standing up now, and pulling me up, holding myself to him, carrying me like a bride and placing me on the bed.

"Guess again, Tsuna." Reborn whispered in my ear, voice now husky and rough. I knew this would happen. He told me that after all these craps; we were going to do it. I just didn't know how he was going to do it.

He pulled down my tie and removed my cardigan. He unbuttoned my shirt with his tongue with much haste. They were all discarded aside and left on the ground. Gently, he placed Leon on the ground too, before undoing his dress shirt. Today, he didn't wear a jacket with his usual dress shirt. I could feel myself resisting him, but it was no use. He was pinning me down for the _punishment game_. He's such a sadistic bastard!

"I can hear you, dame-Tsuna. I was actually going to stop here, but I guess I have to punish you." Reborn informed, undoing my pants.

"W-Wait R-Reborn! I'm s-sorry!" I apologized, only to be silenced by his mouth and his tongue. He explored the tavern fully before tying our tongues together in a tug-of-war, I could feel myself trying to untangle our tongues, but he was too strong, I couldn't do anything. Combined with his hot saliva, I could feel myself, at the edge of losing my sanity. I could feel myself slowly giving in again, but after a reminder of what had happened when I had sex with him the last time, I let myself snap out of it, before trying to push him away.

The only reaction to that was to push my head closer to him and push our bodies and our hips closer, rubbing them against each other. I could feel his erection, and as he brushed our bodies against each other, I could feel my erection slowly building up. I cursed my body and my wanton desires. I fought back a moan, but I accidently let out one. I felt him unbuckling his pants and underwear, and then discarding it on the floor, like the rest of the garments. He took his time unbuckling mine, slowly; pressing, purposely rubbing into my member and making me squirm. I could only take so much of such an arousal. Unable to stop the flow of desire, I moaned.

"Re-reborn… p-please…" I begged, energy seeping away and filling desire consume me. Reborn smirked, before discarding the rest of my clothes in the pile.

"You're already at your limit, dame-Tsuna? I'm afraid there's more punishment to come." Reborn said, before moving out.

"W-Where a-are y-you going, R-Reborn?" I asked, eyes diluted and lost control of my ability to think properly. He turned me around, flipping me, making my body laying the opposite direction of where I was lying. Then, he climbed up back on the bed, pinning me once again, except that he's in the opposite direction, or rather, he's head is at the opposite direction of mine. I glanced at his member before opening my mouth to ask what he is doing.

"This, is the 69 position. Suck, Tsuna." He explained, before lowering himself to suck at my cock. I writhed at his sudden hot breath on my private part, but nevertheless continued what he told me to do. I have already forgotten that I needed to answer his question.

He was licking, sucking and causing me to moan. I tried to do the same for him, but I couldn't do it as well as him since he was making me moan and squirm and the same time. I felt my erection coming, and I screamed.

"R-Reborn- I-"I called, but Reborn didn't respond. Instead, he took a string behind from the study table and tied it around my member, and I winced in his action.

"R-reborn… n-noo –p-please." I implored again, shamelessly without feeling a tint of embarrassment now.

"Look at you Tsuna, you're just like a slut. I thought you didn't want it? I won't let you cum if you don't answer my question correctly." He cooed, and I panted. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to randomly guess the answer.

"7/12." He was sucking harder than before, and I treat his silence as I had answered it wrongly.

"13/15. 17/20. 35/120. 45/60." I voiced, almost screaming. He still did not answer, but continue with the deed.

"…R-reborn…" I cried, and he stopped sucking. He turned himself over to face me, and then crawl up to me, rubbing our erections together again. He's torturing me… I bit my lip, sadistic jerk! He begins placing kisses on my body, on my necks, and leaving love bites everywhere. I whimpered, and he claims my lips, slowly biting my lower lips, and I gradually opened my mouth. It started gently, then gradually, picking up pace and speed, getting rougher and rougher. I cupped his face, and my eyes bored into his, feeling his desire, relishing it, and finally the chains shattered.

I could feel tobacco and his espresso, still the same old nostalgic taste filling my mouth, so bitter.

I leaned my hips to brush his, rub against his and he purred.

"The answer, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn demanded, after breaking the kiss. He placed a few fingers inside my mouth.

"Suck." I compiled, gently, licking, using my tongue, gazing into his deep black orbs.

He removed his fingers, but placed them elsewhere. He shot one of his wet and sleek fingers into my hole. Ramming it up, I cried in pain.

"I won't be gentle with you, baka-Tsuna. Not until you feel what I wanted to do when I went on the business trip, when I see pictures of you with Byakuran at the amusement park, when I see you talking to him. Whenever Yoshimune interrupts our making love session." He bellowed, deep in anger and frustration. I trembled under another finger inside, screaming out in pain.

"I hired a private investigator. He took pictures of you clinging with Byakuran." He admitted, whilst slipping another finger in. I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"W-What…ngh…h-how c-could y-you…" I stuttered the sentence out, but I couldn't find rage over his possessiveness.

"You're a forbidden flower, Tsuna. Many desire to bed with you but can't. See how you're so sensitive and so tight? We should fuck more so that people would know that you're mine and nobody else's and it'd cause you less pain." Reborn teased, causing a frown on my face.

"I h-hate y-you." I uttered, though it was quite untrue, causing me to blush. I knew I couldn't hate him from the start, but I couldn't help saying it.

His fingers were moving in and out, causing me to writhe again and moan in pleasure when he found the spot. Reborn grinned when he found the spot.

"The answer, Tsuna." He demanded again, and I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

My hyper intuition was yelling at me 37/81 somehow, and I blurted it. Reborn then pulled the string off my member. I could feel myself releasing instantly, splattering it all over Reborn and my stomach. I panted after the sweet, sweet release.

"I didn't expect you to guess it correctly. You're correct." He told me, before removing all his fingers.

"Spread your legs, Tsuna." Reborn enjoined, before taking my legs. He smoothed it with his lips, I could feel the heat spreading all the way.

I opened my hips awkwardly, face hot with embarrassment.

"You're still so shy, baka-Tsuna." Reborn commented, before flicking my forehead. Then, he rammed his entire member in without any words of caution, or warnings. I yelled, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. It hurt, it hurt, and it hurt.

"R-Reborn…" I mewed, unable to utter anything else to make him stop. He didn't stop though, he continued, picking up pace, and begin riding me, inserting his member in and out. I was wincing in pain, but he didn't care about that. I was lucky today he didn't bring the chains and whips to this. The pain slowly morphed into pleasure.

I was moaning in either pain or pleasure now, and I felt my hands my by side, relishing this moment that I denied a few moments ago. I felt myself contradict myself, but it didn't mattered then.

"Ngh… R-Reborn… f-faster…" I beseeched, shamelessly begging again for him. I could feel him smirk again, and acceding to what I say.

"Dame-Tsuna, you'd only beg for me, understand? You'd only be this shameless for me. You'd only be this bitchy for me. Understand?" I nodded my head.

"Scream my name, so they know you belong to me." He begins to push in harder and faster, and I could feel his member hardening.

"…R-Reborn…" I called out, moaning in pleasure, pushing my hips against his.

"Louder." I held on to him to keep myself from slipping.

"R-Reborn…" I called his name a little louder than usual, but he started to slow down. It was torturing …

"R-Reborn!" After hearing this, he then begin the pick up pace again. I let myself let out another moan, shuddering in the pleasure he's giving me.

I could feel him cumming inside me then, releasing before I felt myself let out the semen in my body. It felt good to do this. It made us sweaty and dirty, but it didn't matter. For now, it's just the 2 of us in this world. No troubles, no worries, no children. I felt weird to be a father now, even though when I look at him, I can't help but love and cuddle him. We climaxed at the same time again after another round, which then he settled down, resting.

"Aishitehru, Tsuna."

I felt my face heating up again, before gradually sitting up on the bed. He followed suit, and we cleaned ourselves up.

"Aishitehru, Reborn." I whispered, so low that I hope that he didn't hear my silent confession. He embraced me, giving me another mind-blowing kiss. Then, he placed another love bite on my neck.

"Tsuna, one more round, bathroom." Reborn said, and I could comprehend perfectly what he just said. I felt all the energy in my body dissipates, and I felt my shoulders slump.

"N-noo…" I groaned, but I was dragged to him to the bathroom, leaving all the homework and clothes behind.

_Even though he's sadistic and likes to torture me, I can't help but love him, the same way as he loves me._

**OMAKE 1**

"Y-yoshimune, g-go and play with obaa-chan. Daddy has to complete his homework." Tsuna said, in an attempt to let his son stop clinging to him. It has already been a year since he gave birth to Yoshimune.

Reborn shot a death glare to his son. His son shot back one, but continued to hug Tsuna. Tsuna could only glance at both his husband and son, unsure of what to do.

"Yoshimune." Reborn called, but his son ignored him and continues to hug Tsuna, only more tightly. Tsuna gulped and sighed. Tsuna thought that his son was a split image of his father. He held the same possessiveness over him and looked the same, and he's even as dangerous as him in the future.

Tsuna sighed again; he was never going to get his homework done.

**OMAKE 2**

"Maman, you want me to shoot another bullet?" Reborn queried, sipping his espresso while briefly glancing through the newspaper.

Nana Sawada nods whilst washing the dishes. Reborn thought she probably wanted a girl this time.

"Tsuna wouldn't be happy about it." Reborn chuckled, but agrees to her request anyway. Yoshimune who was beside Reborn, eyes Reborn.

In hit-man language, he's telling his father to stay away from Tsuna. Reborn ignore him anyways.

**OMAKE 3**

Byakuran, was still studying in Namimori high school. He still talks to Tsuna every single day. Tsuna, who got used to it and thought that it was normal, obviously was oblivious to his everyday actions. Reborn, as you know, was a possessive man.

Once, Byakuran went to Tsuna's house to visit. He was fired many shots, doubled, he noticed.

Reborn decided that it was time his son learnt how to protect his mother, as Reborn likes to calls it, but Tsuna claims that he's a father.

**OMAKE 4**

"Kaa-san…" Yoshimune called to Tsuna, who finally spoke his first word. Though Tsuna was pretty upset that he called him 'Kaa-san', he was awfully happy. Tsuna tried to edit his son's sentence, but it was to no avail.

Reborn only smirks at what the baby did.

"You have an ass like a girl Tsuna." Reborn told him.

"R-Reborn!"

* * *

**E/N: **EH? Was this considered fluff? I don't know. ._.This fic is kinda… a failure… sorry T.T I'm not so sure this story met up to any one of your expectations, because I didn't use dictionary and my previous version was deleted… along with my old hard disk… *cry*.

As much as I dislike happy endings, I gave this fic a happy ending. I don't think it was very touching. Tell me what you think. Also, I plan to do something else for this fandom, though it would be semi-AU and Rfem!27. I already have a rough gauge of how to write and the whole story planned out. I promise update would be fast, really. (So tell me, should I do it?) It would be M-Rated, _, and I'd be writing without letting my parents know.

**P.S.: dream-of-silent-death-**_**san: Sorry but this isn't your present yet. I plan to give your present much later as a multi-chapter fic, read above^ I did mention the fic. Do you like the idea? **_

_**MissDinosaur: Is that you I see on tumblr? XDXD.**_

**NOTES:**

_Aishitehru in Japanese is said to someone whom you love, very, very much. Normally, people __**DON'T **__say that to their husbands or wives. For a husband to say that to their wives, it is very rare. Therefore, I used it to impact the story._

_What Byakuran told Tsuna was based on a true incident; however, he says that the ghost hunts anyone who rode the ride is not true! (I made it up!) Oh my god, now I've to say my prayers before I go to sleep now. I'm so sorry!_

_For the Byakuran materializing part, I'm sure he has some hyper speed power right? E.G. Reborn! Episode 201? Or somewhere there._

_It is said that pregnant woman can't eat pineapples, but I'm not sure whether it would affect the baby._

_For reasons why the pigs are flying now, see this company: Air Pork. Get it? XD_

_Reborn's other name is Boreen, I think. (Check episode 4.)_

_According to about chapter 369-370, Reborn fired a 'chaos shot'. It's an attack that numbs the body's vital organs using sun flames. It would nearly shut down the body, making the body seem as if it's dead. (See Reborn! Wiki.)_

_Vermillion, tea rose and amber are all shades of orange._

_I kind of made up Tsuna's period of holidays. Don't kill me __

_Ieyasu, Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi are all names of Tokugawa Shoguns. Therefore, I named their son after the shoguns too. Ieyasu is the first Tokugawa Shogun of Japan, and so on and so for. I didn't choose Ienobu because I didn't like the name. For more information, check Wikipedia 'Tokugawa Shogun'._

* * *

Reply to all the un-loginned reviews:

Catxmelons-san: Thank you! XD I'm glad you liked it!

Yuulegui-san: Thank you ! I'm glad you liked it XD. You're right, *yay* XDXD. You read my mind pretty well.


End file.
